


Flush It Out

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Bullying, Derogatory Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: He was at his wits end and tired of James taunting him that he actually took a couple steps towards James. Suddenly, the joke got more serious and James mirrored Jason by stepping up in a defensive posture.





	Flush It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title is in reference to St. Anger. Justice era because I wanted to write some more Jason fic. I'm just sorry in advance that it had to be something a little more serious than usual.
> 
> I just want to warn everyone beforehand that this story contains the _F word_ quite a few times (and I don't mean _fuck_ ). If you are offended by homophobic language, then please don't read. None of the attitudes portrayed in this story are accurate and/or true in any way, shape, or form.

“What are you looking at, Newkid?” James inquired with an accusing tone.

“What?”

They were midway through practicing Blackened for their next gig when everyone had stopped playing abruptly and Jason was taken out of his own little world. The question left Jason puzzled as he had no idea what James was on about. Everyone had turned to stare at Jason like he just got done murdering someone and he couldn't be more confused. He was just in the zone. What had he been staring at that got James so agro?

“ _What?_ ” James echoed mockingly, mimicking Jason's voice terribly. “You were barely paying attention to the song, man. You were too busy gawking at Kirk.”

Jason glanced over at Kirk, furrowing his eyebrows. Kirk looked at him much in the same way. Confused and none the wiser. Had he really been staring at Kirk the whole time? Jason turned back to James.

“No I wasn't,” Jason argued. To be fair, he really wasn't sure if he had been at all.

“You totally were, though. You were practically fucking him with your eyes,” James accused, prompting a laugh out of Lars.

“What does it matter either way?” Jason went on to ask, unfazed by James’ attempt to embarrass him.

“Because you're not playing your part right,” James said.

“Like it even matters how I play. You guys are just gonna turn my bass down anyway,” Jason surmised obtusely.

James was starting to get to him and Jason didn't like feeling as if he were a cornered rabbit being thrown to the wolves. He knows he's feeding into James’ ploy too, because the blonde is smirking at his little outburst while Lars giggles like a child. Jason spared a look over at Kirk who was oblivious as ever, staring between James and Jason speechlessly.

“If you quit being a fag and stop having your little homo fantasies about Kirk and actually pay attention then maybe we wouldn't have to turn you down,” James berated, sounding as if it was all a joke to him.

Jason's face burned with embarrassment as Lars let out a cackle that only further fed into James’ ego. Why was he being ganged up on? Jason could do nothing but attempt to defend himself from the ridicule since he was clearly outmatched.

“I'm not a fag,” Jason stated defiantly, jaw flexing.

“Hey man, I don't blame you,” James said, holding his hands up in surrender. “I understand that Kirk's pretty, I get it. If I was a fag I'd totally wanna bang him too.”

“Stop calling me that,” Jason protested, feeling his blood pressure steadily rise with each comment.

“There's nothing wrong with being a homo, dude. You can stick your dick where ever you want, just don't bring that shit into work with you,” James remarked, blatantly ignoring Jason's warnings as Lars continued laughing from behind his drum kit.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jason barked, ridding himself of his bass.

He was at his wits end and tired of James taunting him that he actually took a couple steps towards James. Suddenly, the joke got more serious and James mirrored Jason by stepping up in a defensive posture. Kirk foreseen this and inserted himself in between his two bandmates and kept them apart with a hand to their chests. Lars was no longer laughing and the smirk had all but vanished from James’ face.

“Alright guys, that's enough,” Kirk announced, shooting James a dirty look. “You had your fun for the day, now leave Jason alone.”

“It's not my fault the fairy can't take a joke,” James mocked.

“Fuck you man!” Jason yelled, pushing against Kirk a little as his chest puffed out in anger.

“No thanks, sweetheart,” James retorted.

Jason made a move like he was going to swing at James, but Kirk was able to keep him calm for the time being.

“Don't listen to him!” Kirk complained, struggling to hold the stronger man back. He then glared at James. “And you! Stop antagonizing Jason!”

“Whatever _mom_...” James mumbled under his breath.

“Come on, let's go take a break,” Kirk suggested as he focused all his attention on Jason. He laid his hands cautiously on Jason's flexing biceps and gently led him towards the door. “He's not worth it, man. Lets just chill out for a little bit.”

Jason fixed James with a stern gaze the whole time he walked towards the door despite Kirk's attempts on keeping him preoccupied. When Jason finally did relent and turn his back to James, the blonde had one last snide remark to make before he left.

“Looks like you finally got Kirk all to yourself, Jason. Maybe if you're lucky Kirk will put out and give you a pity fuck,” James provoked with a cocky grin.

Jason turned back around and shot James a death stare as Kirk held him back with a small hand clutching at his arm protectively.

“Jason, don't…”

He didn't intend on fighting James, for Kirk's sake if nothing else, but he'd be damned if he let that go without having the final word.

“Eat shit, James,” Jason replied with a calm voice this time. He sounded fed up. “Go fuck yourself and eat shit.”

“Awesome! Are you two done with your macho alpha male bullshit?” Kirk said in a fussy tone. He yanked Jason along by the arm. “Come on, Jason. Let's just get outta here.”

Jason went quietly after that, knowing that Kirk was right to keep them separated for now. Kirk was always the mediator whenever there was an argument or fight. As much as he'd love to give James a piece of his mind, Kirk was smart enough to know when to draw the line for them before things could get too out of hand. So they left studio and took a taxi back to the hotel.

They went up to Jason's room and got coffee from room service. Jason turned on the tv and they both settled onto the bed to silently enjoy their warm beverages. Jason looked over at Kirk out of the corner of his eye and saw the brunette watching the tv intently. He felt kind of bad for showing that side of himself to Kirk, causing the guilt to get the better of him.

“I'm sorry,” Jason apologized.

“What for?” Kirk inquired, looking over at the bassist expectantly.

“I was kinda being a jerk back there.”

“So was James,” Kirk pointed out. His expression softened a little and he gave Jason an understanding smile. “You were just sticking up for yourself.”

“Is he always such an asshole or does he just get off on treating _me_ like shit?” Jason asked after a moment.

“That's just the way he is,” Kirk offered lamely. He let out a soft sigh and tried to find the right words, but nothing sounded right in his head. “You shouldn't let him get to you so much.”

“It's kinda hard to do that when he's constantly calling me names like fag and fairy,” Jason retorted, the heat returning to his cheeks.

“He calls everyone a fag. Even Lars,” Kirk revealed and he realized just how nonchalant it sounded when he said like that.

Kirk hated himself because he knew he was part of the problem. No one has ever told James _no_ or called him out on his bullshit, except for maybe Dave back in the day, but Jason was the first. Kirk had just accepted the fact long ago that James could be obnoxious and offensive. It was just a part of his personality you got used to, but Kirk could tell that it was different with Jason. It wasn't like playful banter. There was animosity when James talked to Jason.

“That doesn't bother you?” Jason questioned, perplexed by Kirk's flippant attitude on the matter.

He wasn't mad at Kirk, he just couldn't understand why the brunette accepted this as the norm.

“I'm used to it,” Kirk said with a tired shrug.

“You shouldn't have to be,” Jason declared. “You shouldn't be accused of being something you're not in such a nasty, hateful way.”

“But he's not wrong,” Kirk stated, looking over at Jason bashfully.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked with a dumbfounded expression.

“I _am_ a fag,” Kirk admitted.

“Don't call yourself that,” Jason admonished.

“Why not?”

“Because that's shitty,” Jason stated.

“It's just a word, Jason. It doesn't mean anything.”

“That's James saying that,” Jason accused, finding Kirk's view to be somewhat warped from years of _being used to it_. “And I wish you'd stop saying it.”

“Why? Because it hurts your ego?” Kirk snapped, starting to get a little defensive himself.

“No, it's because I was bullied in high school for liking boys,” Jason confessed and he felt ashamed just for admitting it out loud.

His response left Kirk floored and he suddenly felt like as much of an asshole as James. Kirk had been feeding into the toxic, blasé attitude he'd grown so accustomed to that it never occurred to him that the things James said were actually hurtful to other people that didn't know him well. And now he had read the whole situation wrong, having no one to blame but himself for Jason's despondent mood. How could he have known Jason was like him? But it made sense now why James had teased the bassist for staring at Kirk earlier.

The low murmur of the tv, that had been background noise up until this moment, was suddenly deafening. Despite everything inside him that screamed to shy away and hide his face in shame, Jason held Kirk's gaze as the admission sunk in. There weren't many words articulate enough for Kirk to express his regret for being ignorant.

“Jason, I'm so sorry…”

“You didn't know,” Jason shrugged off with an indifferent tone.

Jason realized they were sitting much closer to each other now with Kirk leaning in inch by inch as the seconds dragged on. Jason sighed and moved away from Kirk slightly. He didn't want to, but Jason knew they should probably get back to the studio soon before James and Lars had a conniption fit.

“Anyway, we should head back,” Jason announced, starting to shuffle off of the bed.

He was stopped immediately as Kirk wrapped a hand around his wrist and beckoned him back. The imploring look on Kirk's face was enough to convince Jason to stay, not that he was eager to leave either way.

“Or we could stay here a little while longer,” Kirk suggested, flashing Jason a sultry gaze.

It took him by surprise even with the knowledge of Kirk liking men, but Jason never suspected Kirk would be attracted to someone like him. He could have read the signals wrong, but _really_? Jason knew _exactly_ what that look meant and he'd be a fool to pass up on an invitation like that.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Jason questioned skeptically as he slowly lowered himself back onto the bed.

“No, but it's a lot more fun,” Kirk said, dragging Jason into a kiss.

Jason knew it was coming but it still somehow managed to catch him off guard. The initial kiss was slow and gentle, going hand in hand with the softness of Kirk's lips. Jason settled into the embrace and climbed on top of Kirk who was more than eager to have Jason's weight hold him down. The kiss deepened and soon they were both breathless from how heated things got so quickly. Neither of them imagined their afternoon ending up like this, but they weren't about to complain.

They tussled around on Jason's bed, kissing and grappling at each other until they were both naked and panting. After that, Jason had forgot all about how they got to this point and just rolled with the punches. All that mattered to him now was touching Kirk and feeling the smaller man moving against him. Kirk surrendered to him entirely, letting Jason have complete control as the situation gradually escalated. Jason's hands grabbed Kirk's wrists and pinned them above his head to put the smaller man's body on display further.

Soon they were grinding into each other's naked bodies, seeking out friction as they rubbed their erections together. Kirk was gasping into every kiss and squirming against Jason wantonly like he couldn't get enough of the bassist. Kirk's had a crush on Jason since the first time they met, but he never truly realized how much he wanted him until now. Kirk wanted him so bad that he was begging Jason to fuck him by the end of it all. Neither of them were sure how far they were going to take this, but if Kirk wanted to get fucked, Jason wasn't about to say no.

Despite the somewhat needy and frantic start, Jason was able to make Kirk as comfortable as possible with what they had on hand. They knew Lars had condoms and lube in one of his duffle bags, but they weren't too keen on leaving this bed any time soon to seek them out. Instead, Jason had used the lotion on the bedside table to prepare Kirk and ignored using a condom altogether. Kirk wanted to feel Jason completely and they were both clean so there was no use for it either way.

Jason kissed along Kirk's jaw, down his neck, and all over his chest as he teased the brunette by rubbing himself firmly into Kirk. The tip of his dick nudged against Kirk's entrance, making his breath catch. Kirk's chest jumped a little at the initial touch, bringing the smaller man's nipples to Jason's attention. Jason bent down as Kirk's slim chest undulated and latched his mouth onto one of the hardened peaks. It drew a gasp out of Kirk that sent a pleasant shudder towards Jason's groin.

He sank his teeth tenderly into the sensitive flesh to ring out more of those sounds and when Kirk found himself thoroughly distracted, that's when Jason made his move. He found the right angle and pushed inside of Kirk as his teeth sank just a fraction further into his nipple, causing Kirk to call out sharply. So many different sensations happened all at once as Kirk was breached by Jason's manhood. The suddenness of feeling full mixed with the harsh sting of teeth grazing his nipple overloaded Kirk's senses and he moaned incoherently.

Kirk squirmed restlessly on top of the mattress, making his wrists flex against Jason's grip. He felt the calloused hands tighten ever so slightly in response to this and bit his lip when Jason pushed himself deeper inside him. It kind of hurt to have Jason completely inside him at first, but the bassist was gentle and took his time with Kirk to make sure he was comfortable. In the meantime, Jason flicked his tongue over Kirk's nipples, alternating between both of them to make Kirk moan.

The action made Kirk arch into the contact as he sought out more attention, hoping to tempt Jason to bite him some more. His needs were quelled when Jason used his mouth to keep Kirk occupied as he started to gently thrust in and out of the small brunette. Jason's body kept Kirk's thighs spread far apart, but left enough wiggle room for Kirk to wrap his legs around Jason's waist securely. It made him feel absolutely and utterly exposed while also having a solid anchor to tie himself to.

Jason raised up and sat back slightly so he could thrust a little more fluidly. Kirk was mesmerized not only by how wonderful Jason felt inside him, but by the sheer sight of Jason. His hair was draped over one shoulder, falling down about the sinew of his trapezius and pectoral muscles. His biceps were flexing from how held Kirk down and his abdomen contracted with each thrust, giving them almost a rippling effect. Kirk always liked men that were bigger and stronger than him and Jason fit the bill to a T.

He wasn't as tall as James, but he certainly had a weight advantage on Kirk and he loved that Jason could overpower him at any moment if he truly wanted to; and Kirk secretly wished he would. But even with all of that strength and muscles all Jason did was hold him down gently by the wrists as he made love to Kirk. That probably turned Kirk on the most. Aside from other obvious reasons, of course.

Over the next half hour or so the room became a tomb for every little hitch of breath and moan either man had to offer while the tv maintained a static, ambient soundtrack to their love making. Jason switched between watching Kirk to sucking on his nipples to nuzzling him on the neck as his hips pushed softly into tight yet yielding heat. It felt nice to share this with Kirk, but it felt even better to forget about the rest of the world, if only for one brief moment.

Their coupling reached its crescendo when Jason opted to pin Kirk's wrists down one-handed while he used his other to pleasure his lover. Kirk's body arched and flexed languidly, causing his ribs to protrude slightly as he sprawled out across the bed. His muscles contracted around Jason's cock, clenching tightly as he braced for his impending orgasm; in turn helping Jason to reach his as well. It was a feeling unlike any other experienced before, that sent both men reeling in awe from how hard hitting it was.

They shared a kiss as every ounce of pleasure was wrung out of them and revelled in the sensation of its aftershocks. During the midst of everything, Kirk caught a glimpse of Jason's impressive body and couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he noticed just how pink and sweaty Jason's skin was. His cheeks were ruddy with arousal and he glistened enticingly. Kirk could only imagine what Jason must look like when he really lets loose. He'll have to find out later, assuming this wasn't just a one time thing.

And even as the minutes tick on by, knowing James and Lars were still at the studio and left waiting impatiently, Jason still took the opportunity to hold Kirk for a little while just so he could admire his beauty even more. Kirk was pretty much in the same state as Jason, damp and exhausted, but Jason knew that Kirk wore his orgasmic glow much more elegantly than him. He was ethereal; _perfect_.

Jason smoothed away the curls sticking to Kirk's face, knowing he could spend the rest of his day like this, but that would have to wait. Because despite the indifference of having to face James again, he had a job to do at the end of the day. So he cleaned himself and Kirk up and made their way back to the studio, arriving just half past four after having been gone for nearly two hours at this point.

Surprisingly, James and Lars were still there, seeming to have taken a break for the time being. Their eyes quickly darted in his and Kirk's direction the moment they stepped through the door. Jason was ready for the worst, expecting James to chew him out for being acting like a child and running away, but James didn't look angry at all. Didn't even yell or raise his voice as he addressed Jason.

“Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier,” James began to apologize, approaching Jason in a respectful manner. “I was being a total jerk and it wasn't fair of me to treat you like that. I took the joke way too far. It won't happen again, man.”

“Thank you,” Jason replied, accepting the apology.

James even pulled Jason into a hug to make good on his promise, which Jason welcomed like a mature adult. If he held a grudge now, things would never change. It was a two way street. A double-edged sword. Afterwards, they all returned to their own little corners of the room and picked up their instruments so they could get back on task once again. They were only interrupted when Lars finally decided to speak up and ask Jason a question.

“You guys were gone for a long time. What the hell happened?” Lars inquired curiously.

Jason looked from Lars to James and then over towards Kirk. He smirked knowingly, recalling something James had said earlier to him.

“I guess you can say I got lucky,” said Jason, flashing Kirk a little wink that didn't even try to be subtle.

Jason smirked smugly over at James as each and every one of them paled drastically and blushed at the implication. And for once, Jason was the only person in the room not embarrassed or at the butt of someone's joke. He simply picked up his bass and slung the strap over his shoulder to do what he did best.

“Bass solo anyone?” Jason asked with a nonchalant smile.


End file.
